Comptes-rendus
by Kahouete
Summary: En attendant l'arrivée de la saison 7, je vous propose un petit OS basé sur Marcus Pike. L'histoire m'est venue après avoir vu une photo promo de la prochaine saison, si vous regardez les spoilers, vous verrez vite de quoi je parle. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, je ne mord pas. Ah et au fait, TM ne m'appartiens pas !


2 semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles.

2 semaines qu'il n'était plus vraiment lui-même

2 semaines qu'il ne cessait de se poser des questions et chercher les erreurs où les indices qui l'avait mené à cette situation mais aucun résultat n'était satisfaisant à ses yeux.

Marcus Pike avait toujours été du genre à bien savoir gérer une situation, aussi délicate soit-elle mais il fallait reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui, il était largué. La femme qu'il était sur le point d'épouser avait changé d'avis environ quatre heures après lui avoir dit qu'elle était d'accord pour se marier avec lui.

Il était allé, fous de joie à l'aéroport pour la chercher et l'accueillir comme il le fallait mais elle n'avait jamais prit son avion et ce n'est qu'après avoir essayé de la joindre une dizaine de fois qu'il avait enfin réussit à lui parler. Il n'avait pas fait attention au départ au ton de sa voix, soulagé et furieux en même temps, mais il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque mot.

_**** ** FB**_

_-" Teresa, chérie, enfin j'arrive à te joindre, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais sans succès..."_

_\- "Marcus, je ..»_

_-" Je suis tellement content de t'entendre mon cœur, je croyais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, je m'inquiétais."_

_-" Je suis désolée Marcus mais... Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir..."_

_-" C'est toujours cette enquête qui te retiens ? Je pensais que ton ami le génie aurait résolu ça depuis longtemps, haha !"_

_-" C'est... Ce n'est pas ça. L'enquête est résolue mais ... "_

_-" Ah je suis content de l'apprendre, c'est donc un soucis d'ordre administratif. Écoute, je peux venir te rejoindre en prenant le premier vol, j'ai quelques papiers à signer moi même pour que mon dossier soit bien complet. "_

_-" Marcus... S'il te plaît... Il faut qu'on parle..."_

_-" Nous auront tout l'occasion pour ça, chérie, une vie s'offre à nous "_

Il entendit Lisbon soupirer puis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

_-" Marcus, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne vais pas me marier, il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y en a plus. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu dans ma vie mais les choses ont changé, je... Tu dois accepter ça, je ..."_

_-" Les choses ont changées ?! Mais enfin Teresa qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Écoutes, je sais que le mariage c'est un grand pas en avant et je sais que tu as des doutes mais..."_

_-" Je n'ai pas de doutes. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi Marcus, je suis désolée. "_

_-" Mais pourquoi Teresa ? Je t'aime. Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?!"_

_-" Je le croyais aussi mais je... je me mentais Marcus. Je ne peux être avec toi sachant que j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre mais je n'ai pas réussi à... "_

_\- "Jane ..."_

_-?! «Pardon»_

_-" C'est Jane, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui t'oblige à me dire tout ça ? C'est encore un de ses coups tordus ? Teresa, tu ne dois pas te laisser influencer par lui, tu dois..."_

_-" Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes décisions toute seule Marcus, Jane n'a pas le contrôle sur ma vie ni sur mes choix. Le choix que je fais aujourd'hui en me séparant de toi est le mien, pas celui de Jane alors, accepte-le. s'il te plaît..."_

_-" Que je l'accepte ? Que JE l'accepte ? Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur Teresa, je t'ai laissé y entrer et maintenant tu me dis que tu me quitte parce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu m'as aimé au moins ou alors ce n'était que du vent tout ce que tu m'as dis ? "_

_-" Je t'ai aimé Marcus..."_

_-" Ne me mens pas."_

_-" Mais pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Je suis désolée."_

_-" Pas autant que moi. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Soit heureuse Teresa."_

_****Fin du F.B****_

2 semaines s'étaient écoulées et ces dernières l'avaient un peu transformé.

L'homme souriant et impeccable avait laissé place à un homme négligé physiquement et maussade. Il avait tenté de se saouler le soir où il l'avait appelé pour oublier tout ça, espérant que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté le lendemain c'était une gueule de bois terrible en plus de son cœur brisé.

Un de ses ami et collègue s'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état et, comme tout le service, comprit la raison de son état. Les nouvelles circulaient vite et la rumeur de "la fiancée qui l'avait plaqué pour un autre" avait fini par faire le tour. Ne supportant plus les ragot, il décida de poser sa semaine et prit la décision de mettre les choses au clair avec celle qui fut son bonheur pendant quelques mois, en allant au siège du FBI pour la confronter et aussi, mais ça il s'en fichait royalement, signer les papiers qu'on lui réclamait depuis des semaines.

Il s'organisa pour son petit voyage, réserva une chambre dans un hôtel ainsi qu'une voiture de location afin de ne pas dépendre des transports en communs. La colère et la rancune passée, il avait réfléchit à la situation et espérait pouvoir convaincre Teresa de revenir auprès de lui. Il prit son avion, et durant le trajet, imagina les différents scénarios qui pourrait se produire lorsqu'il reverrait Teresa.

Le lendemain, il revêtit un de ses costumes après une longue douche, prit un petit déjeuner, brossa ses dents et prit ses affaires avant de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel.

Sur la route qui le menait aux bureaux du FBI, il sentit sa confiance en lui diminuer un peu. Il s'était imaginer la voir , au détour d'un couloir où dans l'espace de travail mais si elle était absente ce jour-là ? Si elle avait décidé de prendre des vacances ?  
Il secoua la tête et se traîta mentalement d'idiot. Teresa n'était pas une femme à prendre facilement des congés, à moins d'y être forcée. Il sourit à cette pensée et se détendit. Il arriva sur le parking où il se gara après avoir montré son badge au vigil de l'entrée. Il quitta son véhicule, marcha en direction de l'entrée, salua quelques connaissances sur le chemin des ascenseurs puis attendit que l'un d'eux arrive.

_-" Marcus ?! ça alors j'ai faillis ne pas vous reconnaître, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"_

Surpris, il s'était retourné vers la personne et c'est avec un sourire qu'il serra la main de l'homme en face de lui

_-" Bonjour Dennis, j'ai quelques papiers à remplir et à signer. ça fait des semaines qu'on me les demande."_

Abbott le détailla, septique.

_-" Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour 3 feuilles de papiers ?! "_

Le sourire de Marcus se crispa quelque peu

_-" Oui, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt mais j'ai... J'ai été... Euh... Occupé. "_

L'ascenseur arriva et il entrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine. Abbott pressa le bouton numéro trois (les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient au même endroit que ceux des enquêtes) et se tourna vers l'homme à ses cotés, soudain très sérieux.

_-" Marcus, il ne va pas y avoir de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne comptez pas faire quelque chose que vous allez regretter par la suite ? "_

Baissant les yeux sur ses mains croisées, Pike secoua la tête légèrement de droite à gauche. Abbott devait être au courant de la situation puisque Teresa bossait toujours dans ces locaux. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et la pressa légèrement avant de sortir de la cabine en direction de l'espace de travail. Marcus sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'administration, le cœur battant.  
Il jetais des regards en direction de l'espace de travail pour essayer d'apercevoir Lisbon mais il ne la vit pas à son bureau. Le canapé derrière était vide également. Peut-être étaient-ils sur le terrain se dit-il en notant l'absence de Cho et Fischer. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de ne pas penser à l'endroit où Lisbon était, avec qui ou ce qu'elle faisait et frappa à la porte du bureau qui l'intéressait dans le cas présent.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe qui était effectivement partie sur le terrain, rentrèrent dans l'espace de travail et firent le point de la situation avec Abbott. Au moment où chacun allait se diriger vers son poste de travail pour étudier les différentes pistes, Abbott prit Lisbon à part dans son bureau afin de la prévenir de la présence de son ex-fiancé dans les locaux et aussi pour l'avertir que si ils avaient des comptes à régler, qu'ils le fassent dans un bureau vide où autre mais d'éviter de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde.  
Lisbon avait marmonné un _" C'est pas mon genre de régler mes comptes en publique "_ mais elle s'était rappelée sa dispute avec Jane 2 semaines auparavant et le verre d'eau qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure. Elle rougit un peu et lui assura d'éviter un nouveau scandale.

Elle ne savait pas que pendant ce temps là, Marcus était ressortit des bureaux et qu'il était actuellement debout face à face avec Jane. Le consultant détailla Marcus d'un œil critique et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en notant la petite barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser.

_-" Et bien Marcus, j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez imberbe. Forcé de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. "_

_-" Monsieur Jane, toujours cet humour bas de gamme. Je suppose qu'avec votre petit salaire de consultant vous ne pouvez avoir mieux."_

Jane eut un large sourire

_-" Je vous sent un peu tendu Marcus, vous semblez fatigué, les valises sous vos yeux en témoignent. Un problème vous tracasse ? "_

_-" Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. "_

_-" Allons, allons, j'essaye de vous aider. C'est votre rupture qui vous affecte très profondé..."_

_-" Vous vous croyez drôle hein ? Vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est resté ici ? Je ne sais pas quel mensonge vous lui avez dit pour quelle revienne vers vous. Vous passez votre temps à la manipuler, vous..."_

_-" Je n'ai pas manipulé Lisbon pour quelle reste ici, je lui ais juste parlé et dis la vérité "_

_-" La vérité ? Ne me faites pas rire, vous ignorez tout le sens de ce mot, vous n'êtes qu'un stupide égoïste, qui arnaque les gens qui sont autour de lui parce que vous savez très bien que personne ne resterait à vos côté si ils savaient la vérité. "_

Jane se rapprocha de Pike

_-" La vérité ? La vérité sur quoi ? Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ignorez. Vous ne savez rien de moi et vous ne savez rien du lien qui m'unis à Teresa."_

_-" Vous êtes arrogant et les gens arrogant finissent souvent par se retrouver dans la merde ou créer des ennuis aux autres. Combien de fois Teresa s'est retrouvée dans la galère par votre faute ? Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien votre arrogance qui a coûté la vie de votre femme et votre fille ! "_

_-" Fermez-là Pike, vous ignorez tout de ça. C'est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai que j'ai été égoïste mais j'ai toujours trouvé le moyen de me montrer tel que je suis réellement envers Teresa. ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, elle a toujours sut à qui elle avait affaire avec moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse en dire autant de vous. Vous n'avez jamais été qu'une envie passagère. "_

C'en fut plus qu'assez pour Marcus, il avait accumulé tellement de colère au cours de ces dernières semaines qu'il céda et envoya son poing dans le nez du consultant, qui sous le choc, s'effondra sur le sol, tenant son nez qui commençait à saigner abondement. Ce fut au même moment qu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Pas doucement mais plus comme un cri scandalisé.

Se tournant vers elle, il la vit s'approcher, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard tandis qu'elle se penchait vers Jane pour évaluer les dégâts. Ce dernier avait placé un mouchoir sous son nez pour limiter le flot. Il n'était pas cassé, c'était une bonne chose, sinon elle l'aurait entendu se plaindre pendant des semaines.

Elle l'aida à se relever, l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui mettre de la glace sur non nez et lui dit de ne pas bouger, qu'elle reviendrait pour sa version des fait. Elle revint dans l'espace de travail et fit signe à Marcus de la suivre dans la salle de réunion vide ce qu'il fit non sans jeter un regard d'excuse à Abbott qui semblait déçu. Elle le laissa entrer en premier puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle lui fit face, les bras solidement croisés sur sa poitrine, la colère apparaissant sur son visage.

Ce scénario, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Elle était magnifique, même furax. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_-" Bonjour Teresa."_

_-" Bonjour Marcus. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a prit ?"_

_-" Je... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai perdu mon calme et..."_

_-" Tu es venu ici pour t'en prendre à Jane dans le but de te venger ?"_

_-" Non. Je voulais te voir mais cet imbécile à commencé à m'irriter et... Écoute Teresa, tu devrais vraiment t'éloigner de ce type, il ne t'apportera que des problèmes."_

_-" Jane est une plaie , on est d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper. Écoute Marcus, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Je connais Jane depuis longtemps maintenant, je sais comment il fonctionne et je me doute qu'il ait sans doute dit quelque chose de débile une fois de plus pour que tu décides le lui mettre ton poing dans le nez. Néanmoins, c'était stupide de ta part de te laisser entraîner dans son petit jeu. "_

_-" Je suis désolée Teresa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû laisser tomber."_

Voyant son air coupable, Teresa décroisa les bras et posa une main sur le bras de Marcus.

_-" Écoute je suis désolée pour la façon dont j'ai mis fin à notre relation mais j'ai fait mon choix et tu dois l'accepter d'accord ? Je suis heureuse ici alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout. "_

Marcus regarda Teresa dans les yeux, il comprit qu'il devait passer à autre chose et accepter comme elle le disait, sa décision. Il soupira mais accepta. Il lui embrassa rapidement le front avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

_-" Au revoir Teresa, prends soin de toi et fais attention à toi."_

_-" Au revoir Marcus et merci pour tout. "_

Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis s'en alla. Teresa quand à elle, repartit dans la cuisine et trouva le consultant en train d'essayer de visualiser les dégâts avec une petite cuillère. Il ne saignait plus mais son nez était un peu enflé.

_-" Il est partit ?"_

Teresa hocha la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux en attente d'une explication valable. Il tâta son nez pour évaluer la douleur puis lui demanda :

_-" La vérité ?"_

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'inventer un bobard.

_-" J'ai été stupide. Je l'ai vu, près de ton bureau et j'ai soudain eu peur qu'il ne vienne pour te convaincre de rentrer avec lui. J'ai eu peur que tu me quittes alors, j'ai... Voulu défendre ce qui nous unis."_

Lisbon soupira. Ah les hommes...

_-" Il m'a dit que les gens qui m'entouraient étaient en danger parce que j'étais arrogant. Il m'a rappelé que c'était à cause de ça que... Que Angela et Charlotte... Ma faute."_

Il baissa les yeux et Lisbon sentit encore le remord qui l'habitait. Elle tendit la main droite et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. Il soupira d'aise à ce contact.

_-" J'ignore combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre..."_

_-" Teresa, je t'aime, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, j'ai toujours peur que tu t'en ailles et que tu ne reviennes pas."_

_-" Je t'aime aussi Patrick, et je n'irais nulle part. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, d'accord ? Je te promets de faire attention si tu me promets d'en faire de même._

Vérifiant que personnes ne regardait, il attrapa le visage de Lisbon et l'embrassa légèrement en lui soufflant sa réponse

_-" Promis."_

Fin.


End file.
